


My hero

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bananas, Cannibalism, Darkness, Fighting, M/M, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal saves Will Graham from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hospitician Hannibal Lector waltzerd gracefully into the mental hospital where his very favorite graham cracker will graham was staying because he was a psychopathic murderer (*SPOILER ALERT AHEAD*but not really lol Hanibal is just a doushe bag and made him go to jail). 

The cage Will was in was small and he was sitting in it looking unstable and very sad until Hanbal came into the room in his pplaid suit of many sex and his very kawaii lips. Then he pounced on the bars of his cage and grasped at them with sweaty hands (because he is always sweaty dUH do you watch the show). 

"Will I am here, to save you my precious" said hanal in his accent of mystery and sex. 

"OH DOCTOR lecer! you make my heart go doki doki!" said will grahm as he swooned against the bars of his jail. "I have been waiting for you to recsue me senpai!!!"

the doctor ripped off his jacket off his very muscluar chest which made all of the ladies and men swoon and somewhere in the distance you could hear moriartu crying because the jacket was westwod (rip jacket). 

"will let me take you away" and then the delisiously danish cannibal shot a laser from his manly chest hair and will cage broke which suprised the unstable grahm. 

"Ok" said will and then hanibal took him in his arms and grabed his butt because will had a nice butt. 

'we will leave this pplace let me help you" 

but then... 

jakc crawfor!!! 

"WILL FREESE YOU ARE UNDER AREST FOR MURDERE!!" and pointe his gun at the lovely and desu couple!!!!!!11111

"please god no!!! said will letting to of th doctors very muscular and hairy arms. 

"oh no you cannot escape the law' said jack and almost took will away with his arms that stretch across the room. but hanibbal who was very smart and had a need for speed jumped in front of the greedy fbi man andf was then grabbed by him.

"hanbial no" said will sadly as he mourned hsi lost. if hannilab was gone from him who would he post on his fb for his man crush monday????!

"not so cool jcak" said hannibal and blasgted his strechy arms off with lasers from his nipples. Wlill stared and was then turned on by the doctor secret laser nipples. he could feel his oncoming boner. 

"OWWW" said jack whose extendo arms fell of and relesed the sexy danish delight.

will rushed to his very kawaii and cute lover with cheekbones of steel. 

"my hero!" he said as he rapped himself around hiim.

then they went home to hannibals house and had 700 sex and their sexes reached a 5.6 on the ricker scale. 

the edn


	2. the freddie lounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and will get a secret visiter

will was in the office of his fave psycology dr lector while they did therapy because will was unstable (but it was hnaibals fault because he is a duche canoe).

will leans up agains the lader in hannibls office and breathes heavy like his ready for many secx. 

hanibal approches him looking ready to tap that.

'will you are looking very sweaty" he said in his very sexy canadian accent. 

"oh dr loecter stop' breathe will and then they both new that they were about to do the do

hanbal grabbed will by the butt. he inwardly wished he could se dat ass in action.

"my firm is about to erect a building if you kniow what i mean" he said.

"hanbial senpai, please be gentle..." the gram cracker blushed and sweated even more. 

"I..." said hanbial "will chan, you are a kawaii neko chan. you make my kokoro go doki doki."

"OH hANBAL" said will almost fainting onto the floor for his utter lover but his cannibal boo caught him by the arm.

"mon amor" he whispered into wills ear "let us run away together."

will started singing love story by telor swif but hannibal put his finger to wills sweaty lips to make the silence.

"omlette du fromage" he whispered again and will moaned animalistucally. will was now thinking about doing the penetriculation with his bae. he had a boner.

the doctor pulled the grahm cracker close and there bodies were touching it was very magical for will.

"i will seduct you," said hanibal. but then...

fredy longe walked in to his office,!

she started takin pics of will and his cute but.

"um eXCUSE ME what are you in my office for" said dr lectr starting to sound ghetto

"takin pics of my bae why"

"bItCh HoLd On" he yelled and attack her.

"to late i already posted them on instagram'

(lol instant graham ).!

but then habinal turneed into a... banANA???

"FEel THE POWER OF BANANA" and then he thrwe banana at her

"ow wtf" 

"die you fucKER!" and then he swallowed her whole and she was ded.

will graham stare at the hannibal/banana man. 

'wait hannibal is cANnIBaL.?>?!?.1/ç/? will was confused.

'YES AND THIS ISN NT MY FINAL FORM" said hannibal and stare at will, inarly making him feel like it was his fault that hanbal kil her.

"are you trying to frame me for murder' he asked squintin his eyeball

"nah" said hanibal. 

'ok lets have sex'

"ok" 

so hanbial threw every thing off his desk and has a sex with will that cause a natural disatser that was very serous. it took 70 lives an ingured 550 people. but their sexes wer good. 

the edn.


End file.
